Twickham Has Plans Of His Own
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Warning: Based on Spoilers! Avoid if you must! But read after the Eppy airs! a spec fic for the finale! 5-22 wow that went by fast, did it go by fast for you? seems like yesterday we were buzzing off R


**Warning: Based on Spoilers! Avoid if you must! But read after the Eppy airs!**

**Twickham Has Plans Of His Own **

**By gilmoregirl1979**

**(get it it rhymes with the real title! I'm talented!)**

**Luvz: For being the best spoiler pixie ever, just tell me … am I close? LOL**

**Warning: Based on Spoilers! Avoid if you must! But read after the Eppy airs!**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: Once again, I don't own(DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set and SEX FIEND LORELAI sold separately!) **

**Warning: Based on Spoilers! Avoid if you must! But read after the Eppy airs!**

**777777777777 ONE SHOT 77777777777777**

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed as she burst through the front door of the old Twickham house. "Lucas Danes," searching for him through the empty rooms, now that all the museum "treasures" had been cleared out.

Lorelai was already pissed at most of the state of Connecticut. She was pissed at Logan for being such a bad influence on her daughter and getting her arrested. She was pissed at Mitchum Huntzberger for daring to tell her daughter she wasn't cut out to be a journalist. She was upset with that daughter for giving up on Yale, the Ivy League, and her Future. Also pissed that daughter, who felt the need to call Christopher and have him worm his way back into their life again! Lorelai was then pissed at Christopher, again, for giving Rory the "fatherly advice" of taking time off school to begin with. Last but never least; Lorelai was upset with Richard and Emily for supporting this reckless decision, as a result of the Huntzberger syndrome. _No, doubt with the hope of that time off being used to plan a Cape Cod wedding._

Now Luke was in on the national celebration of let's get on Lorelai's Bad Side. It had been building up in her all day and she was going to let the man she loved have it! "I know you're in here, Butch!"

As soon as she saw him she headed straight for him, unable to make out any other shapes or colors in the room, focused only on Luke; _Meddlesome Luke, making plans without me Luke_. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Luke seemed surprised by her presence, "What's wrong? What happened?"

_What didn't happen!_ "You bought a House!"

_Here we go_. Now caught, he admitted, "Yeah, I did," his tone sounded almost ashamed. _Like she'd settle down in Stars Hollow with me, when there's so much more waiting for her out there._

"You… bought a HOUSE!"

"Yes."

"You bought a … HOUSE?"

Luke always hated it when she repeated herself over and over with different intonation just for the dramatic effect, but calmly asked, "How did you find out?"

"Kirk…"

_I'm gonna kill him._

"… He told me about your little bidding war, and how the better man won and I should enjoy my new life with you in this house. And you know, I noticed Taylor kept smiling and staring at me. No doubt the whole town has us married off with four in four." She didn't mean for it to sound so repulsive.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry…"

"Luke, did it ever occur to you to ask me? Consult me before you go off on your own planning the next 40 years of _my life_? … I have a lot on my mind right now, Rory, My Parents, this new Job, and you buy a house presuming to know what I want or what I have planned for the future." Again, she didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

Lorelai was looking for a fight, but for once, Luke refused to give her one. In a voice as calm and as still as Lorelai had ever heard from him, "Obviously not."

This calm delivery caught Lorelai off guard, "What?"

Luke continued just as benign and slow, "Two months ago you were going on and on about our 'middle', it took a conversation with Sookie to finally understand what that meant. Two years ago you were crying in my diner about not having the 'whole package'. I wanted to give you what you wanted, what you told me you wanted. I wanted to be the guy to give you the 'whole package', to give you 'our middle', a house and a family cause I wanted it, too."

"You did?"

"Yes, I told you if I met the right person," gesturing with a pause to Lorelai, "There would be a discussion. Well, here it is, I want kids, … I want kids with you, I bought this house for us, … to have a life together." He shrugged while remaining quiet, reserved, and very un-Luke.

Lorelai was surprised. After how sour his marriage to Nicole ended, she thought for sure he'd be off marriage for good. Lorelai did want all those things, and Luke was "The One". _He's right, a few months ago I was holding up wedding dresses, thinking of marrying him, of our life together? _

_What Changed?_

Now I just want to run from this town, this state, this country, and leave behind all the people that are hurting me now, … but Luke. Luke is not hurting me. Why would I leave him?

Feeling stupid, and exhausted from her day, Lorelai finally took in the room and it's_ … decorations? _There were twinkle lights strung from the ceiling, a picnic for two set up on the floor, with unlit candles and what looked like a basket for dinner.

"What is all this?"

"Nothing," and Luke went back to packing stuff up again, the activity she had interrupted.

"What's that smell?" _It smells wonderful, is that lamb stew?_

Now, embarrassed Luke admitted, "Dinner."

Looking around, Lorelai questioned, "There are twinkle lights?"

"You like twinkle lights", as he still tried to clean up quickly for fear she'd put two and two together and be even more upset.

"Luke, what did you have planned?"

He was still stoic and not showing his hand. "Lorelai, do you know what today is?"

"No," she shrugged honestly, feeling the tables had turned. Maybe ranting luke would come out and not this impassionate carbon copy.

"Huh, who would have thought I'd be the romantic one in this relationship," Luke informed, " … It's our anniversary."

"What?"

"It's been a year since the test run."

"The test run?"

Just a hint of ranting Luke was evident. "… Of The Dragonfly, the Inn that was your dream, … a dream that was right here in Stars Hollow. A dream you saw slipping away. The Inn I invested in to keep that dream alive. The test run, as an investor and friend, you made me go to. The test run where … we finally got together."

Lorelai looked at the room again, twinkle lights and all;_ it's our anniversary?_

Lorelai didn't even remember and felt terrible. She had always considered their anniversary their first date to Sniffy's, naturally for Luke it would have been sooner. It would have been that moment he finally won her. He looked like something was gonna bust out of him, so Lorelai asked "Luke?"

After a guilty silence, Luke swallowed and confessed "I was gonna propose."

"What?" Lorelai taken off guard by the abrupt segue.

"I was going to propose, I had this all set up, thought we'd go to a movie like on our first date, you criticizes it the whole way through. We'd have dinner, except instead of Sniffy's, I would have brought you here, we'd have the dinner that I made, and I'd basically … Present you with this house and pop the question."

_That's the romantic way to do this, damn it,_ Lorelai recalled. "And … you're not going to now?" again disappointed in how this day was going.

"Lorelai, what's the point," he shrugged, "You're not ready for it yet." He was back to the subdued delivery, like he'd accepted that as fact. While Lorelai was getting the emotional hell kicked out of her all day by her daughter and parents, Luke had taken today to convince himself Lorelai didn't want to be with him; married with kids and the white picket fence. "You've got this great job to look forward to, and you'll be traveling seeing the world. You're a single female who likes to be wooed! You can finally get away from your parents and that vapid world you always hated. Finally break away. Make your mark. Here is your chance, … take it!"

Lorelai wanted to speak but Luke stopped her.

"After 9 years, you should know I'm a patient man," referring to how long he's waited for her. "I've got plenty to keep me busy, the diner, I can fix up the house some more. You know, that cannon ball did a number on the hard wood floor. Just take the job, see the world, and go get 'em. This…" Referring to the house and himself, "… will be waiting for you when you get back." He held his arms at his side and took in the sight himself; the woman he loved so much, in the house he loved so much.

Luke gathered up the basket, and Lorelai did another once over the room. It was positively magical, like … _a thousand yellow daisies,_ and Luke did that for her. He was willing to wait even longer for her, to be ready. But, after today, she couldn't do it; she couldn't run, or hide or be stubborn. She needed him.

"Luke, don't go!"

As always, Luke did as she commanded, and froze with his back to her, wishing he had the will to make his legs move. She pleaded, "I can't loose you, not you too."

He kept his back to her, "Lorelai?"

"Luke, … please, … marry me?"

Luke was stunned, and had to turn around to face her, turning slowly, terrified that if he moved too fast he would wake up. He simply stared at her, the realized he should say something, all that came put was a disbelieving chuckle, "isn't that my line?"

"It's a good line?" Lorelai smiled, desperately wanting an answer.

"You're serious."

"Weren't you?" gesturing to the decorated room.

"Well, Yeah, … but…"

"So answer the question."

"What about you're new job?"

"Answer the question" Lorelai persisted

"Mine first, … what about the job?"

Lorelai sat down on the blanket still on the floor, he followed suit to hold her. "the Job, … it was a bust"

"Why?"

"They weren't as open as I thought they were. Apparently in the fine print, my dad's associate, Oh so interested in The Inn Mike Armstrong, Durham Group whoever, they only wanted a controlling share. Whether he bought it out right, or were just the controlling investor, they still wanted to take away the title of ownership from Sookie and me, thereby taking away the majority of the profits. I mean, it's our baby, we built it, put everything we had in it, and they only want it NOW that we have all this publicity, a potential money machine. … I should have known it was a con from the start. I mean the 'puppet master' did get me the interview, right? I should have known when my father said he was 'proud' of me, Huh? Red Flag right there. … And even if I accepted the offer… and worked as a consultant, I couldn't have brought myself to sign that dotted line, I mean, I just keep thinking of all that travel and leaving Stars Hollow, … leaving you. Having a stranger for a boss, people who don't even know me sending me off God knows where on a moments notice for who knows how long. I can't just up and leave like that willy nilly. Screw Dueceldorph! Not now, not with all that is happening with Rory, leave her, leave you all the time, … I just couldn't do it."

As always, Luke listened. He put his arm around her unable to resist the instinct to comfort her, an instinct Lorelai always appreciated.

"And this whole situation with Rory, my little jail; bird it just gets better and better. I mean, she never skipped school before" _well my graduation granted… but still._ "Now she wants to take a whole year off? Maybe not go back to Yale ever."

"What!"

"Well, it was required by law before, but now she has a choice, apparently. … And my parents are absolutely no help. Richard and Emily Gilmore, who were so disappointed when I dropped out of high school, are more than willing to support their perfect angel granddaughter in this decision. My Mother probably has all of Cape Cod on stand by till Logan proposes."

"They expect Rory to get married? … Now?"

"I know, why don't they get this isn't 1805 and girls can wait and actually have a career till they get married." The subject of proposals and marriage was brought to her mind again, and she thought of the question Luke wanted to ask her. However, Ranting protective Luke was back.

"This isn't right. They can't do this, she is your daughter, she should take your advice to heart."

"But the Gilmores are the ones paying for Yale."

"You two have always been so close, has she forgotten the 18 years before Yale? Everything you've done and sacrificed? I mean you always put her first! You did everything to encourage her Ivy League dream, didn't you hear that speech at her Graduation… she wants to be just like you, wants to make you proud, … No, this isn't right, … She's already picked out her classes, … maybe we can work on her together, … "

"Luke?"

"…make her see reason, we have 3 months to change her mind… when does the Fall semester start again? …"

"Luke, "

"What?"

She rubbed his arm "Marry me?"

Snapped out of his rant, forgetting the Rory crisis for a moment, he remembered the original theme of the night "let the record show, I was gonna ask first."

"But I did ask first, " Smiling through stray tears, "you can if you want to… "

He cleared his throat, feeling stupid for the non linear conversation, and now she knew what was coming. But knowing her warm feelings to the issue maded it easier on him. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai beamed with a polite "Yes, Luke."

"Will you … marry me?"

"Yes, … Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Just as happy with the words as she knew she'd be, Lorelai kissed him, knowing he would always be there; he was her partner through everything. Together they'd find their way through anything. "You know the Standard operating Procedure is to have a ring. "

Luke grinned as he pulled out the small velvet box from his denim pocket. He handed the box to her anticipating her reaction. Lorelai took a deep breath, as she was about to see the ring she would wear for the rest of her life.

_It's very important to find a man who can pick out your Jewelry._

"Oh, Luke, … It's beautiful."

"It was My Mother's."

"Luke, Oh no, I can't take this… Liz might…"

"Liz has a husband and a ring of her own. This one was meant for you."

"You make it sound so official, so … magical."

"Well, my dad gave it to me before he died … for … just such an occasion."

She had to ask, "What about Nicole?"

"She's never even seen it."

She gave Luke a skeptical look.

"You really think I'd give you a recycled Ring? After all we've been through. … Besides I told you, with Nicole, I really didn't plan on proposing… "

"I know, I love it, and I love you." _you're the only one on my side._

Brushing the hair from her face, "I love you, too."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh "I think that's the first time we said that to each other."

"Well, in words any way."

"Thank you, for asking, accepting, just being there and here, when I need you the most."

"So what about the Job?"

"I already have a job …"

"… and Rory?"

"Well if we can avoid any more fatherly advise"

"Him again"

"I don't want to think about that right now, … I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," pulling up the basket again, "Lamb and artichoke stew?" he offered from a container.

"You always know what I need."

And they had their first meal, in _their home_.

**77777777777777777**

**A/N:**

**-I know it's hodge podge but I had a deadline!**

**Hope you liked it, and fear not I'm working on chapters of my other fics to appease the hiatus withdrawal pains… my crack whores will have hits.**

**Thank you for your encouragement and support!**

**-Oy with the putter problems already! Putter hasbeen sick, why I have been unable to pub and write as often as I like… I apologize.**

**-no idea how to spell Dueceldorph!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
